


Свежесть    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Пратчетт Терри, Гейман Нил «Добрые предзнаменования» (Благие знамения)», «Благие знамения (Добрые предзнаменования)»

by Ilmara



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, Best Friends, Female Friendship, Feminization, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25105840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilmara/pseuds/Ilmara
Summary: Так здорово, когда наконец-то можно наслаждаться жизнью на Земле.Азирафель исполнит свое давнее желание.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Люблю девочек, поэтому феминизация.  
> Набросалось тогда, когда нечем было занять себя

Мир дал себе шанс пожить еще немного. В оформленной со вкусом Лондонской квартире теперь не было так одиноко. Черный цвет поверхностей отливал легкой белизной, отдавая нотками присутствия эфирной сущности и началом утра. Растения, отныне не бьющиеся в страхе, тянулись к потолку, пестря яркими, наполненными жизнью, листьями. Крупные капли свежей воды мерцали на монстеррах. Рядом стоял пульверизатор, еще подрагивающий от расходящихся кругов жидкости. Кому-то не спалось.   
— Кроули, – очевидно, это была Азирафель, мягко зовущая дремавшую змею-искусительницу.   
Демонесса не откликалась. Тогда ангелица улыбнулась, попытав удачу ещё раз. Голос ее звучал немного тверже:  
— Кроули. Антония Кроули.   
Творение Ада лежала на боку, свернувшись калачиком, лицом к стене. Кусочек одеяла едва ли прикрывал ее тело, закрывая только щиколотку ноги. Плотные занавески застилали небольшое окно спальни, оберегая хозяйку от солнечных лучей. Пожалуй, только сюда еще не проник "аромат" ангельского присутствия. Кроули повернулась на другой бок и хриплым голосом выразила свое недовольство:  
— Ангел, какого такого ты будишь меня так рано? Еще только, м-м... — демонесса глянула на настенные часы, остановившиеся на десяти часах утра, —... десять утра!   
Ангелица по-доброму усмехнулась, но не желая кричать на всю квартиру, неторопливыми, слегка переваливающимися шагами, направилась в комнату подруги. Встав на пороге, Азирафель разгладила точку у лба и произнесла:  
— Моя дорогая, ты сама просила меня сегодня разбудить тебя. Даже пораньше на полчаса. Разве не так?   
Антония будто желала что-то возразить, однако уже открыла глаза и ощутила на себе непривычно строгий взгляд соседки по квартире. Демонесса даже одеяло натянула на себя:  
— Так. Всё так, но...   
— Но ты не помнишь зачем?   
Та точно попала в суть озадаченности подруги. Кроули немного поежилась, повертела головой и приподняла брови, поджав губы. Эфирная вновь улыбнулась:  
— Ты хотела сходить на какое-то мероприятие, — Азирафель хотела что-то добавить. Ее остановила встревоженная демонесса:  
— Без тебя?   
— Да?.. — протянула ангелица, будто не понимая, что бы означал вопрос.   
Кроули, в явном замешательстве, скинула одеяло и сразу же поднялась с постели, опустив ноги на пол. Она не отрывала напряжённый взгляд от подруги. Азирафель начала разъяснение, сложив ладонь к ладони и изредка покачивая ими:  
— Видишь ли, моя дорогая... Как ты могла заметить, я не осведомлена достаточно о том, куда ты пожелала направиться этим замечательным солнечным днем. Поэтому, полагаю, тебе не стоит так пристально на меня смотреть, — ангелица наклонила голову на бок, а затем беспокойно поморгала, стараясь сокрыть волнение, словно от выступления на серьёзной публике, — Я, в любом случае, не смогу быть более полезна по этому вопросу.   
Однако Творение Ада спросонья не сумела прочесть атмосферу, потому ничего не заподозрила. Глубоко вдохнув и быстро выдохнув, Кроули внезапно поднялась на ноги. Она открыла ящик тумбы, стоявшей подле кровати, что-то припоминая о вчерашнем "небольшом сюрпризе". Обнаружив пустоту, змея-искусительница прищурила глаза и переглянулась с подругой. Азирафель, приподнимая голову, указала на шкаф взглядом и указательным пальцем. Ее губы растянулись в легкой улыбке. Кроули хмыкнула и подобралась к шкафу, зевнув. Она открыла створки гардероба, немного пошумела тремя вешалками и выудила новый дорогостоящий костюм строгого покроя.  
Это, похоже, тот самый подарок, как могла судить Антония по выжидающему взгляду ангелицы. 

_Азирафель долго думала над выбором подарка для "новой" соседки. Ей хотелось подарить что-то полезное. За долгие тысячелетия дружбы, обе женщины отлично знали друг друга, но возможности подарить что-то кроме редкой совместной прогулки с трапезой, не существовало. А сейчас, после предотвращения Армагеддона, Азирафель могла осуществить свое давнее желание.  
Человеческие создания всегда стремились к установлению каких-то либо ни было отношений с другими себе подобными. Это не чуждо и любым другим моим творениям.  
Неудивительно, что сейчас, в час ночи, херувим звонила в свое излюбленное отелье, спрашивая, будет ли готов ее заказ к завтрашнему дню. Конечно, швея, скрывая раздражение, твердила, что непременнейшим образом, в лучшем качестве, а затем усаживалась за выкройки. Как никак, она узнала голос mademoiselle, которая щедро заплатит за труд.   
Кажется, уже не впервые Азирафель задумывалась, не сделала ли она что-то плохое. Лишь под утро эфирное создание ловила себя на мысли, что люди спят в столь поздние часы.  
Огорченно вздохнув, херувим получила свой заказ даже раньше назначенного времени. Она вовсе не была недовольна потрясающим качеством черных брюк и жакета, а также изысканной галстуком-бабочкой, просто опечалилась своей ошибкой.   
Да, так случается, всем свойственны ошибки, Азирафель, не кори себя. Возможно, и в Великом замысле они присутствуют, я ведь не перепроверяла._

Возвращаясь к тому утру, где-Кроули-впервые-увидела-подарок. Она бросила удивленный взгляд и слегка отстранилась от шкафа. Затем, как дикое животное, которое начало свой путь к приручению, словно обнюхивая, сделала пару шагов в противоположные стороны. Наконец, демонесса протянула руку и с некоторой резкостью сняла вешалку. Кроули замерла, пораженная тем, как скрупулезно, ювелирно сделана работа, не иначе как картина. Змея-искусительница приоткрыла рот, с запинкой выводя слова:  
— Ангел. Т-ты... умеешь... Умеешь шить?  
“Разве это не должны были быть какие-нибудь блинчики?” — промелькнуло в ее мыслях.   
Подруга же лучезарно улыбалась, уже стоя в паре шагов от демонессы. Хихикнув, Азирафель ответила:  
— Нет, дорогая. Я не смогла бы столь...   
— Ты! Все равно ты купила это для меня. Я же могу сама!  
Азирафель всплеснула руками:  
— Ох, моя дорогая! Я знаю, право, знаю! Но разве дело рук мастерицы не стоит того, чтобы носить материальные вещи? В счетном конце... Вернее, в конечном счёте...   
Кроули вновь оборвала речь эфирной:  
— Да-да, можешь не продолжать. Все поняла.   
Змея-искусительница с некоторой аккуратностью кинула костюм на постель. В желтых глазах промелькнула радость и подружеская любовь. Она была определенно счастлива иметь надежную подругу на долгие тысячелетия. Кроули сделала шаг в сторону ангелицы, оказавшись в достаточной близости для объятий, и аккуратно притянула ее к себе.   
— Спасибо, ангел.   
Азирафель, слегка растерявшись, вздрогнула, а затем с нежностью погладила творение Ада по спине. Прикрыв глаза, она заулыбалась:  
— За что же? Я не сделала ничего особенного.   
Ответа не последовало, Кроули лишь отстранилась от подруги, серьезно заглянув той в глаза. Действительно, как кто-то настолько умная может быть такой глупой? Из-за раздражения демонесса хотела прифыркнуть, но сдержалась.   
— Ангел, ты точно не знаешь, куда я пошла без тебя?   
Азирафаэль, кажется, никогда не устанет улыбаться змее-искусительнице. Словно читая мысли, она сказала:  
— Будь любезна, подожди, когда я переоденусь.  
— Ага, мне, вообще-то, тоже надо. Это так, если ты еще не забыла. Ну, знаешь, что у меня появилась материальная одежда.   
Кроули нравился этот костюм. Даже несмотря на то, что он соответствовал лучшим традициям пятидесятых прошлого века.

***

P.S. И совсем неудивительно, что демонесса не помнила откуда взялись мерки и куда она собиралась сегодня. На ночь глядя Азирафель старательно изучала во Всемирной сети материал о том "как правильно измерить змею" и с поправкой "змею которая очень большая", после "дставка блинчиков на дом в час нчи", а затем "как выглдит метр для замеров примеров ну в общм закройщикцы щипцы я не знаю". Ей безмерно повезло, что подруга уснула. Сама же ангелица быстро оправилась от похмелья и справилась с поставленной задачей. Как и швея, которая позже жаловалась на головные боли. 


	2. Chapter 2

Едва уловимые звуки дождя слабо стучатся в прозрачное стекло. И вот наша демонесса вышагивает в брючном костюме, как и всегда с небрежно повязанным галстуком-бабочкой вокруг вверх смотрящего воротника.  
— Эй, ангел. Может, пойдём на улицу, в конце концов? Мне надоело сидеть дома.   
Азирафель нехотя протягивает:  
— Нет-нет, дорогая. У меня даже зонта нет. Последний раз был в девятнадцатом веке...   
Вздохнув с явным недовольством, Кроули пробубнила себе под нос: "Но я хотела именно сегодня. Ведь "по гороскопу" этот день благоприятен для покупок!" Она предложила ангелице свой зонт, со словами:  
— Теперь будет, ес-с-сли тебе угодно, ага.   
Звук дождя все еще оставался приглушенным, монотонным. Азирафель мягко улыбнулась предложению подруги:  
— Не понимаю, куда же ты так хочешь пойти, что даже готова до ниточки промокнуть!  
Осторожно приняв чёрный, очевидно, дорогостоящий зонт из рук подруги, ангелица глянула в окно. И, также очевидно, в этом богатом районе все было роскошным, но сквозь завесу дождя скуднело в обличии, ибо завеса дождя "преображала" так все в Лондоне, даже литых золотых единорогов, охранявших ворота соседнего дома. Так, с минуту разглядывая виды, Азирафель поднялась с кресла и ожидающим взглядом теперь уже рассматривала Кроули.   
Демонесса тут же надела тёмные очки, располагавшиеся миллисекунду назад на ее макушке. Прочистив горло, все ещё хрипловатым голосом, Кроули взялась за объяснения:  
— Вообще-то... Так по гороскопу сказано. Что, ну знаешь, "день благоволит для шоппинга" или что-то в этом роде, — вдруг она замялась. — А раз уж у тебя нет зонта, то купим и его.   
Кивая в такт речи демонессы, Азирафель опешила на последних словах.  
— Но, дорогая моя, разве мы собираемся покупать вещи для меня?.. Ведь, ей-богу, я думала ты планировала пойти со мной как с помощницей!  
— Этот день такими темпами закончится. Ангел, идём уже.   
И в шесть часов вечера, в типичный осенний день, подруги направились в магазин.   
Азирафель осторожно шагала позади демонессы, стараясь обогнуть все лужи и не оказаться под дождем. Кроули же, полусогнувшись, старалась держать зонт над той, однако о лужах не беспокоилась — уверенно шагала прямо по ним. Азирафель заметила это и воскликнула:  
— Нет-нет, так нельзя, твоя обувь... испортится...   
Вдруг ангелица осознала сказанное. Разве ее подруга не может восстановить их в прежний вид или же просто приобрести новую пару? Поэтому она отвела взгляд в сторону, замедлив шаг, а затем рывком нагнала Кроули, да так, что прямиком ступила в лужу. Мутная вода грузными каплями разлетелась в разные стороны, облив ноги обеих.   
Все это время молчавшая демонесса округлила глаза и приподняла брови, смотря на сырые полы брюк.   
— Какого?!...  
Она была так погружена в свои мысли, что не сразу осознала происходящее, но не успела Азирафель и рот открыть, как услышала смешок подруги. Выражение лица демонессы явно смягчилось. Мягкая дымка тумана приятно подчеркивала ямочки возле щек Кроули.  
— Ты... не злишься? — задала ангелица больше риторический вопрос. Спустя мгновение она тоже улыбнулась, — Извини. Может, сходим в магазин в другой день или тебе так принципиален гороскоп?   
Удивленно застывшая Кроули похлопала глазами:  
— Ангел... Уж хотя бы зонт тебе купим!  
Держась за ручку зонта, ангелица кивнула:  
— Да, ты определенно права. Зонт будет весьма кстати!


End file.
